


Protective Colby One Shots & Short Stories

by JaiMcC123



Category: Sam and Colby
Genre: Gen, Protective Colby, solby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaiMcC123/pseuds/JaiMcC123
Summary: Sam and Colby One shots and a couple short stories, mostly ones of Colby protecting/saving/being concerned about Sam. Because we all need a little more protective Colby in our lives <3
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Not For Him

When Sam said he wanted to go back to the Queen Mary, Colby was shocked. He was even more shocked when he said he specifically wanted to return to Room B-340. They both agreed to never go back there, but what they recorded last time apparently wasn’t enough proof for Sam, he needed more and he was insistent on going back. Sam told Colby that he was gonna go on his own, but obviously Colby wasn’t gonna let that happen. 

The two boys arrived at the Queen Mary that night and anxiously walked up to Room B-340. Sam specifically wanted to do another séance to see if they could reach out to the same thing they did last time. 

Colby sat on the floor patiently as Sam took the supplies out of his bag and spread them out in preparation for the séance. Once he finished, he put his bag on a chair and he sat down across from Colby on the other side of the candles. They were about to join hands when they were interrupted by Sam’s cellphone.

“It’s Kat,” said Sam. “I better take this, I’ll be right back.” 

“I’ll be here,” said Colby.

Sam walked out of the room, raising his phone to his ear and shutting the door behind him. Colby sat patiently, waiting for Sam to come back when he suddenly felt a sudden wave of cold air. He rubbed his arms lightly, looking around the room to see where it could be coming from. None of the widows were open, and they had already set the air in the room to where they wanted. Colby started to shiver as he watched the candles in front of him blow out. 

He was very confused and soon he felt a searing pain in his head, he brought his hands to his head and began to thrash around. He stood up weakly and leaned against the wall for support, one hand still on his head. Colby then stood upright, but this time it wasn’t Colby, it was something else. Colby’s eyes became pitch black and an evil smile spread across his face. They were hoping to contact the same demon from their last trip and they succeeded. 

“Well, I was hoping you boys would come back,” said Colby, but not in his usual voice, this voice was much deeper than Colby’s, more sinister. “To be honest with you, I’d have preferred blondie, but I guess I’ll settle for you.” The demon then heard the door click behind him. That sinister grin came back across his face. “Speak of the devil.”

“Okay Colby, are you ready?” asked Sam. The demon stood still with his back to Sam. Sam looked towards him confused. “Colby, you good?”

The demon slowly turned around, and before Sam could react he was thrown against the wall of the room. He tried to move but something was keeping him there, almost like invisible chains. He watched as the body of his best friend moved towards him, his hand outstretched and a sinister grin on his face. 

Sam struggled to get lose but the demons grip was firm, he looked the thing up and down, and chills ran down his body as he looked into its glossy black eyes, this was the body of his best friend, but it definitely wasn’t him.

“Colby?!” asked Sam.

“Oh don’t worry,” said the demon, moving slowly towards Sam, who was still pinned against the wall. “Colby is still here and he’s gonna watch while I rip you apart.”

The demon kept one hand outstretched, keeping Sam in his position, he raised his other hand and tried to bring it down towards Sam, but something had stopped it mid-air. The demon tried to advance but was forcefully flung to the other side of the room. As soon as he hit the wall, his grip was released and Sam was dropped. He immediately turned his attention to his best friend, who was now on his hands and knees, his head thrashing. When the thing lifted its head, Sam looked into the terrified eyes of his best friend. Sam began to advance.

“No Sam, stay back,” said Colby, putting his hand out. Sam could see Colby fighting to take control of that thing inside of him, it was taking all of his will power. 

His head thrashed again and his eyes were now black, with the familiar sinister grin. “No, come closer, my boy,” said the demon.

“Sam, you need to run, go!!” cried Colby concerned.

“No, I’m not leaving you Colby!!” yelled Sam.

“Then you’re a fool,” replied the demon. “And so is your friend, you can’t fight me.”

“Watch me bitch,” replied Colby. Sam watched in shock as Colby and his literal inner demon had a heated conversation with one another. Watched as Colby switched between himself and the demon inside him.

“You are mine,” replied the demon.

“I won’t let you hurt him,” replied Colby.

“You’re not strong enough,” replied the demon. “You’re too weak.

“Not for him,” said Colby sternly. “Never for him.”

“I’ll make sure he suffers,” replied the demon.

“Not on my watch,” replied Colby. 

Sam cocked an eyebrow and quickly rose to his feet and approached to the other side of the room. The demon tried to jerk forward after him, but this time, Colby had a firm grip on him.

“Don’t even think about it,” said Colby. “Sam, I don’t know how long I can hold him.”

“Hang on Colby, just a little longer,” replied Sam rummaging through his bag. He quickly returned back to the shaking form of his best friend still on the ground. The demon looked up at Sam evilly.

“His body is slowly losing its strength,” laughed the demon. “If you perform an exorcism, you’ll kill him.

“Who said anything about an exorcism?” replied Sam. 

The demons smile disappeared as Sam threw a bottle of Holy Water over the demon, who began to scream and thrash harder than before. Sam backed away in fear, watching as his best friends body shook viciously and then went limp. Colby was lying face down on the floor. Sam slowly approached him.

“C-Colby,” stuttered Sam, approaching the body cautiously. He flinched back as Colby quickly bolted up.

“Colby is that you?” asked Sam.

“Yea, yea it’s me,” replied Colby. “You did it Sam, Thank you.”

“No, thank you Colby,” replied Sam. Sam instantly dropped the empty bottle in his hand and fell to his knees to wrap his best friend in his arms. Colby hugged him back.

“Colby I’m sorry,” said Sam, sobbing into the brunette’s shoulder. “So sorry,”

“It’s ok,” said Colby. “We’re okay.”

Sam and Colby quickly packed up their stuff, determined to get out of that room once and for all. This time, they swore on their lives, to never return to room B-340, they now had more than enough proof. Enough to last them a lifetime.


	2. Endless Regret

TW: Features scenes of a tornadoes, may be sensitive to anyone who has experienced something like this. Please read this only if you feel comfortable. <3.

Sam and Colby were glad to be back in Kansas, they were always happy to see their family, and due to their Youtube fame, they were very well known in their hometown. It was the place they had always explored, even before they were social media famous. 

They had been out exploring for the past hour, an abandoned place a not far from their houses, and in true Sam and Colby nature, they had gotten caught. I suppose you could say that they were lucky that the cop knew who they were and what they did and decided to let them off with a warning. They returned to their car and Sam was fuming.

“I told you Colby,” said Sam angrily. “I told you we would get caught if we stayed any longer, but you were insistent on staying.”

“It was five minutes Sam,” retorted Colby. “We got let off with a warning, it’s not a big deal.”

“Hey, maybe you wanna go back to jail, but I don’t” said Sam. 

“You’re such a buzzkill,” said Colby, shaking his head and starting the car.

“I’m not a buzzkill, I’m just trying to be careful,” said Sam.

“Careful explorers aren’t good explorers,” said Colby.

“That’s a little harsh,” said Sam.

“You have to take this seriously Sam,” said Colby.

“I do take this seriously,” replied Sam. “You’re the one who doesn’t take it seriously, you’re always insistent on getting us caught.”

“So us always getting caught is my fault?” asked Colby annoyed.

“Ok yea,” said Sam. “Every time we get caught, it’s always because of you.”

“Maybe I’m just the better explorer,” said Colby mockingly. 

“A good explorer wouldn’t get caught,” mumbled Sam under his breath.

“You know what dude?” started Colby. “If you’re not happy exploring with me, maybe you should find a different exploration partner.”

“Yea, maybe I should,” replied Sam.

Colby pulled over and stopped his car. “Get out,” replied Colby.

“Dude?” said Sam in disbelief.

“You’re clearly the better explorer, so you can walk, find your way home,” said Colby sarcastically. “It’s not that far.”

“You know what, screw you dude,” said Sam stepping out of Colby’s car and slamming the door. 

Colby rolled his window down. “Yea, screw you too dude,” replied Colby angrily as Sam walked away. “I hate you!” 

Sam stopped in his tracks and looked behind him at Colby with sad eyes. Colby drove up next to Sam. “Good luck finding a different partner asshole!!” screamed Sam. 

Colby then drove away, and Sam saw as Colby flipped him off through the window. Sam pulled his hood up as the wind began to pick up, he walked fast with his hands in his pockets.

Colby arrived home a few minutes later, laughing to himself thinking about Sam walking home, obviously Colby wouldn’t have let him walk from a place that was far from his house, but it wasn’t exactly close either. He walked into his house and he immediately noticed the change in weather. It was weird considering it had been sunny the entire day, he saw the clouds growing dark and then the rain started, they were in for a bad storm. Colby looked about his window, thinking about Sam, hoping he was almost home, maybe he shouldn’t have left him. Then Colby’s heart dropped as the sirens started. The sirens that they were all too familiar with growing up in Kansas. A twister was on its way. 

Colby ran downstairs to his parents, his brother and his dogs all scrambling. His parents were gathering essentials and rushing them to their basement, which was where they had hidden so many times during the worst twisters of Colby’s childhood. 

He threw open his front door and sheltered his eyes as the wind nearly knocked him off of his feet. He could hear the sirens, stretching for miles across town and saw as the dark clouds began forming. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Sam’s number, he heard it ringing, and looked in his car, his heart dropped realizing that Sam had left it on the passenger seat. Colby quickly opened the front door of his car and went to start it when his brother Gage came out and stopped him.

“Colby we got to get inside now!!” Gage shouted.

“I got to get to Sam’s,” replied Colby. “I need to make sure he’s okay.”

“Colby, I’m sorry there’s no time,” said Gage, pulling Colby from the car as the rain came down like pellets. 

Colby quickly grabbed Sam’s phone and then they rushed inside as their power was knocked out. Their parents hurried them down to the basement. It was structured well, they had made sure when they moved in, especially living in Kansas. They felt their house shake and they could hear things flying around on the top floor of their house. They had had many tornadoes before in Kansas, but rarely anything as bad as this one. 

Colby sat in the corner, the whole time, tears in his eyes. He thought about how he had left Sam, and how the last thing he said to him was that he hated him. He didn’t actually hate him, he was just angry, and now he would never get to tell Sam how sorry he was. 

All Colby could do was pray that Sam had made it home on time, or had made it somewhere safe. The thought of him out there, on his own, possibly injured and helpless filled Colby with endless regret. Colby hid his face in his hands. His mother sat beside him and wrapped Colby in her arms, as he sobbed into her shoulders. 

It had taken 2 agonizing hours for the tornado to pass. Colby had just sat there in silence, looking through the photos of him and Sam on the phone that was still clutched tight in Colby’s hand. He looked closely at the photo of them that they had taken only hours ago, the same one they had decided to use for their thumbnail, before they had gotten caught. Before everything.

When the tornado ended, Colby and his family carefully made their way back upstairs. Their house had not been destroyed, some of the items inside their house had been thrown about and shattered from the shaking, but their house was still standing and they were thankful for that. 

Colby ran outside and the car that he had been driving was destroyed on one side, the windows were blown out and it had a huge dent. He looked at the houses around him and saw they his neighbours had gotten it a lot worse. Without hesitation, Colby began sprinting down the street, passed the debris, pass the firefighters and police, straight to his best friend’s house. 

When he arrived, he saw a massive chunk taken out of the side of Sam’s house, it was definitely going to take some repairs. He looked around and saw telephone poles and trees had fallen down, scattering across the streets, he saw abandoned cars, it was almost post-apocalyptic. 

He raced up the steps of the Golbach home and rapped on the door. Mrs. Golbach answered the door teary eyed. Colby watched as the tears streamed down her face and he brought her into a massive hug.

“Mrs. Golbach, I’m so sorry,” replied Colby crying. “Can you ever forgive me?”

“What are you talking about sweetheart?” asked Mrs. Golbach. 

Colby stepped back from the hug and looked at her confused and watched as Sam came down from the stairs behind her. Colby thought his knees would give out right there. Sam locked eyes with him. He rushed passed Sam’s mom and wrapped the blond tightly in his arms. The blond returned the gesture. 

“I’m sorry,” they both said at the same time. 

“Colby I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that,” said Sam. “I would never want to do this with anyone else.”

“Me neither,” said Colby. “I’m so sorry I left you, I don’t hate you, I could never hate you.”

“It’s okay,” replied Sam. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“I’m glad you’re okay too,” replied Colby. “I would’ve never forgiven myself if anything had happened to you.”

“Well I forgive you,” said Sam.

“Thank you,” said Colby teary eyed. He hugged his friend once more. He stayed behind to help the Golbach’s clean up, before returning to his home. He was thankful they were all safe and unharmed. This had truly been one of the scariest moments of Colby’s life.


	3. Save Him

TW: This story features detailed scenes of a car crash. Please proceed only if you want to. <3

“And cut,” replied the camera crew. Sam and Colby had just finished filming the final sequence for their Merch Wars with Kian and Jc.

The four boys turned to Chris as the camera crew began to disassemble their equipment.

“That was really good guys,” replied Chris. “Thanks for coming out. You can keep the cars.”

“We- seriously?” asked Colby excitedly.

“They’re all yours,” replied Chris.

“Sweet,” replied Colby. The four boys returned to their cars. 

“Hand me the keys Sam,” said Colby. “I get to drive back.”

“Be my guest,” replied Sam, tossing Colby the keys. Colby smiled getting into the driver’s seat of the car. Sam got into the passenger side as Colby put the key in the ignition. 

“Listen to that engine purr,” said Colby. “I am gonna look so badass driving this around LA.”

“You mean we?” asked Sam.

“Oh come on Sam,” said Colby laughing. “You already have a nice car; all I have is a Corolla.”

“Fair enough,” said Sam as he and Colby buckled in. Colby gently eased himself out of the building where they were just filming. Once they reached the LA freeway, Colby picked up speed.

“Woah, slow down dude,” said Sam. “What’s the rush?”

“I am not about to let Kian and Jc beat us back there,” replied Colby. Colby turned his head to look out the side window, looking for the white car. “Sam and Slowby my ass.”

Sam chuckled as he as he looked in front of him. “Colby LOOK OUT!!!” screamed Sam.

Colby turned his head back to the front and saw a dog racing across the freeway. He swerved to the side as much as he could, narrowly missing the dog, but neglected the traffic coming in the other lane. A large truck rammed the front of the car and it spun two times before it rammed into the cement barrier separating their four lanes from the other ones. The last thing Colby remembered was his head snapping forward before he blacked out. 

When Colby came to, his vision and his hearing were both fuzzy. He could see the outline of someone beside him. When his vision cleared he was able to make out the silhouette of Kian. He tasted blood running from his head and nose to his mouth and couldn’t see anything through the fully smashed windshield. He shifted his gaze to the passenger seat, where Sam was unconscious and bleeding beside him. Sam had a huge gash on his forehead, his blond bangs now partially red from the blood. He could see a frantic Jc on the other side of the car, trying to pry Sam’s door open.

“Sam?” said Colby weakly. The blond didn’t respond. “Sam? Sammy please.” Colby tried to move, tried to reach for his best friend, but Kian unbuckled him and gently placed a hand on him to keep him still. 

“SAM WAKE UP!!! PLEASE!!!” shouted Colby through tears.

“Colby, can you hear me??” asked Kian frantically. 

Colby could smell smoke and see black smoke rising behind them in his peripheral vision. He saw the firefighters already on the scene attempting to extinguish the fire. 

“Kian you have to save him!” Colby cried. 

“We will, we will,” said Kian. “We already called the ambulance, it’s on its way.” A bunch of cars, including the truck that had hit them, had stopped to help block traffic and make sure that the boys were safe. 

“Try not to move too much okay,” said Kian. 

“Kian!!!” yelled Jc. “I can’t get Sam’s door open all the way.” The smoke puff was starting to get bigger and the car would surely be up in flames fast. Colby layed limp, his gaze still on his best friend, he could hear the sirens in the background, they sounded close. 

“Sam” cried Colby weakly. “Stay with me, please.”

His best friend was still unconscious beside him, Colby scanned him all over, looking for any sign that he was breathing at least a little, but his vision was switching from blurry to not every second. He heard the ambulance pull up and watched as Kian and Jc gestured the paramedics over to the boys. 

They quickly rushed over with two stretchers, they gently put Colby onto the stretcher. He watched as others rush to get Sam safely from the car. Both boys were freed and Colby saw as Sam was placed in the ambulance beside him. 

The ambulance sped off immediately, Colby was dazed, his gaze never leaving his best friend unconscious beside him, he was able to make out the words the paramedics were saying here and there. 

“We got a situation over here!!” yelled one of the paramedics looking over Sam. “He’s internally bleeding.”

Colby heard the sirens blaring from the back of the ambulance, he turned to the paramedic tending to him. “Please save him,” said Colby weakly.

“We will do everything we can to save you both,’ replied the paramedic. “We’re pulling up to the hospital right now.” Colby could slightly feel the paramedics quickly roll them into the entrance of the hospital.

“Two males, both 23 years of age, one internally bleeding, need to get to the ER stat,” shouted the paramedic as doctors began to circle them.

Colby saw the silhouette of a female nurse beside his gurney. “Stay with me,” she said frantically. This was the last thing Colby saw and heard before he passed out. 

Colby woke up to faint beeping, he eyes slowly fluttered open to his friends standing around him. His eyes scanned the room and he realized he was in a hospital bed. Jake, who was sitting in a chair beside his bed, was the first to notice he was awake. Kat, Tara and Devyn all moved closer to his bed, smiling down at him. Corey ran to get a nurse.

“Hey man,” said Jake calmly. Colby immediately tried to bolt up but Jake gently pushed him back down. “Woah there big guy. Take it easy.”

“Where’s Sam?!” asked Colby frantically.

“Still in surgery,” said Kat sadly. “He lost a lot of blood.” 

Colby saw how puffy and red her eyes were. This made him feel even more guilty. “He can’t die,” cried Colby. “I need to tell him I’m sorry.”

“Don’t do that Colby,” said Tara. “This is not your fault.”

“He’s gonna be fine,” replied Devyn. “He’s in good hands.”

Colby sunk back into his pillow, silently crying, he closed his eyes and silently prayed that Sam would live. 

The nurse came in and explained to Colby that he had non-life threatening injuries because it was Sam that had taken the blunt of the impact. She also explained that Sam had just came out of surgery and that he was stable. He asked if he could be taken to see Sam. 

After the doctor checked him over, bandaged and stitched him up, the nurse helped him into a wheelchair as they were all escorted to Sam’s room. When they got there, Sam was still unconscious but breathing. They all waited patiently and painfully for hours. Colby sat in the wheelchair next to Sam’s bed and never let go of his hand the whole time. Kat was gently holding his other hand on the other side of the bed.

Colby didn’t know when he had drifted off to sleep, but he was woken up to someone squeezing his hand. He opened his eyes and saw Sam’s blues eyes looking into his.

“Hey Sam,” said Colby happily, as tears streamed down his face.

Sam shifted and groaned uncomfortably. “Guess you’re stuck with that Corolla, huh,” laughed Sam weakly.

Colby laughed through his tears as he grasped his best friends hand, he and Sam were going to be just fine.


	4. Now I Know

Sam and Colby had just arrived home from getting groceries. They both walked in the front door and into the kitchen to set all the bags down. As they set the bags on the island of their home, they heard rustling coming from one of the other rooms. It sounded like many people shuffling around, almost like they were looking for something. Colby approached slowly but stepped back once he heard something shatter in the next room. 

Both boys froze where they were, until Colby gestured to Sam behind him. “Sam hand me a knife,” whispered Colby, never taking his gaze from the door.

“Dude, it’s probably just Jake and Corey messing with us,” whispered Sam shakily.

“Sam now,” whispered Colby.

“Colby, if this is another prank,” whispered Sam.

“What, no” replied Colby quietly. “I swear to you, on my life.”

Sam slowly and quietly opened the drawer in the kitchen and grabbed two big knives, one for him and one for Colby. He grasped his tightly and handed the second one to Colby. Colby grabbed the knife and slowly approached the door, but stumbled back as somebody came through, it was a guy in a black ski mask. Colby still had his knife raised, he went to approach as the guy pulled out his gun and 4 more guys piled in behind him, all with their guns pointed.

“Drop the knives,” said the guy threateningly, still training his gun on the two boys. Colby hesitated, it was two against five. “I said drop them!!”

“Okay, okay,” said Colby shakily as he let the knife drop from his hand. Sam followed his actions. One of the masked men pulled out duct tape, he tied Colby’s hands and feet and put another piece over his mouth. He was forcefully pushed down to the ground so that he was sitting against the bottom cupboards, he watched as the man began to do the same thing to Sam. 

“Not again,” said Sam, trying to stay calm.

“Shut up,” yelled the man, forcefully tying Sam’s hands together, along with his feet and placing tape over his mouth. The guy threw Sam down beside Colby and Colby’s eyes became dark as he heard Sam painfully groan beside him. 

Both boys watched as three of the masked men continued to rummage through their stuff and ransack the rest of their home. The other two guys were towering over Sam and Colby, threatening to shoot them if they even made the slightest move. They were praying that Jake and Corey would be home soon from wherever they were. 

“We’re done,” replied one of the masked men, holding a sack full of what Sam and Colby assumed were valuables from their home. The two men standing above Sam and Colby looked at each other.

“What do we do with them?” asked one of the men.

“They’re witnesses,” replied the other man. “You know what we have to do.”

“I was hoping you’d say that,” laughed the other man, pulling his gun out of his waistband.

“Kill em both, or kill one,” laughed the man. “Make it interesting.” 

The man with the gun knelt down in front of Colby and removed the tape from his mouth. Colby spoke bravely when it was removed. “Look, you can leave with whatever you want,” said Colby pleadingly. “Just please don’t hurt us, we won’t tell.”

“That’s not how it works son,” laughed the man. 

He silently looked at Colby and then shot his gaze over to Sam. He was trying to keep a brave face, but the man could see the fear in his eyes. The man stood up and walked over to Sam, while the other man kept a firm grip on Colby’s shoulder. The man knelt in front of Sam and slowly pulled the tape off of his mouth, he then put the barrel of his gun right between Sam’s eyes.

“STOP!!!NO!!” shouted Colby. He tried to move closer to his best friend but the man’s hold kept him in place. The man in front of Sam smirked evilly at Colby as he slid his gun down Sam’s face and shoved the barrel of the weapon in Sam’s mouth, who shut his eyes tightly when he heard the man click the safety. 

“NO, NO Please!!!!” shouted Colby through tears. “Take me, please!!!! Don’t hurt him!!!”

“Any last words?” laughed the man in front of Sam. “Didn’t think so. I have some.”

“WELCOME TO THE PRANK WAR!!!!” shouted Corey running through the door with Jake, a camera in his hand. The masked men laughed as they stood up and removed their masks. 

“Very nice performance guys,” said Jake, gesturing to the men.

“WHAT THE HELL!!!??” shouted Colby. 

“YOU ASSHOLES!!!” shouted Sam. 

“We hired them,” laughed Corey, setting down the camera and bending down to untie Colby. Jake began to untie Sam. Colby pushed Corey away when he tried to help him up.

“Get the hell off of me!!!” yelled Colby pushing passed Corey and pulling Sam into a hug. “Sam, I’m so sorry.”

“Why? You didn’t do anything,” replied Sam, still shaking in the brunette’s arms. 

“I didn’t know what it felt like,” sobbed Colby. “Now I know, and I’m so sorry.”

Sam understood what he meant, thinking back to the night of the prank Colby pulled on him all those years ago, and he was right, it was an awful feeling to think you lost someone close to you, your best friend, your brother. Colby finally understood how Sam had felt that night, and that was a feeling he never wanted to experience again.


	5. Never Leaving You

Maybe. Just maybe if they had decided to check the wiring in their new house, they would’ve seen the faulty electrical system. All they had to do was have it checked and then, it would’ve been prevented. This was the thought running through all of their minds as the four boys layed in their hotel rooms, their minds on nothing but the past hour. Colby looked at his best friend softly sleeping in the bed beside him, and after what happened, Colby didn’t even think about sleeping, but more importantly, after that night, he knew he would never leave Sam’s side again. 

Earlier that night…

Colby held the door open as Sam weakly stepped through, his new back brace easing some of the pain, but certainly not all of it. After a long night at the hospital, both boys were exhausted and all they wanted to do was get some sleep. The house was quiet when they arrived back home, giving the assumption that their other two roommates were most likely asleep. Colby helped Sam gently climb the stairs to his room, and once he reached his room, Colby gently set him on the bed. Sam groaned in pain.

“Who would’ve thought filming a Tiktok would go so wrong,” laughed Sam, putting his hand to his back that he had broken only hours ago. 

Colby laughed. He watched as Sam struggled to get under the covers of his bed. Groaning in pain again. Colby helped him a little, and made sure he was as comfortable as possible. 

“Thanks Colby, for everything,” said Sam.

“No problem at all,” said Colby. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes,” said Sam.

“Cool,” said Colby, running to his room beside Sam’s. He came back with a blanket and pillow and set them down on Sam’s floor.

“What are you doing?” asked Sam.

“I’m sleeping in here tonight,” said Colby. “I wanna be close by, in case you need help.”

“Colby don’t be ridiculous,” said Sam. “Your room is right beside mine, you can’t possibly be any closer.”

“I think it would be better for me to stay,” replied Colby. 

“Colby please,” said Sam. “I don’t need a babysitter.”

“Alright fine,” said Colby picking up his stuff. “But if you need anything, just yell for me, alright?”

“I will, I promise,” said Sam. 

“Night Sam,” said Colby getting up and shutting off Sam’s light.

“Night Colby,” answered Sam, shifting in his bed to get comfortable. Colby then shut his door. 

Colby stood outside his best friends room, he wanted to go back in, something in his gut told him he should, but he ignored it. He took his hand off of the knob and returned back to his own room. Colby didn’t know it at the time, but that was a decision he would live to regret for the rest of his life. 

The blaring of the alarm immediately woke Colby from his slumber, he bolted up from his bed and his eyes began to sting as black smoke seeped in from under his bedroom door. Colby quickly hopped from his bed and grabbed one of his shirts and brought it to his mouth and nose. Aside from the alarm in his room, he could hear the other ones blaring through the whole house, but he also heard something else. The screaming. Colby’s eyes widened. Sam! He could hear his best friends voice through the walls.

“Colby!!!!” yelled Sam. 

Colby rushed over to his bedroom door and was able to grab the knob. He threw it open, which was a bad idea as the smoke enveloped his body, he shielded his eyes with one hand, his other still holding the shirt over his mouth and nose. He could see the flames coming through the wall and into his and Sam’s hallway. He shielded his eyes as he made his way over to his best friend’s door, watching as smoke seeped from under the crack in the bottom. 

“Sam!!!” yelled Colby. “Are you there?!!!”

“Colby?!” yelled Sam. “I can’t…” His voice then trailed off. 

“I’m coming in okay!!!” shouted Colby from the other side of the door. He grabbed the knob but tore his hand away immediately as he felt how hot it was, his hand now in searing pain. Shaking his hand, he felt the door, and it was hot, he could feel the burning flames on the other side. 

“Colby!!” coughed Sam from the other side. “You need to get out!!”

“No, no, not without you,” replied Colby. “Stand back!!” 

Colby stood back as far as he could and ran his body into Sam’s bedroom door. Every inch of his body was throbbing, but he kept going, knowing his injured best friend was trapped on the other side, but the door wouldn’t budge. 

“C’mon, c’mon!!!” yelled Colby. He kept going and going, but it just wouldn’t give. 

“Colby go,” coughed Sam. “Just go, please. I need to know you made it out alive.”

“I won’t leave you Sam, I can’t,” cried Colby. Colby leant his forehead against his best friend’s door, not caring about how hot it was.

“Colby,” said Sam softly. “Please.”

“I love you Sam,” cried Colby.

“Love you too,” he replied.

Colby rushed to the stairway and hurriedly made his way down the stairs, his face being lit up by the blaze of the flames as he saw their burning furniture on the level below, the fire was spreading quickly. He could hear the sirens outside, and watched as an axe came through the door below. A firefighter stepped through the broken door and into the big flames below. He shielded his eyes looking around, seeing the boy.

“Up here!!” shouted Colby. The firefighter quickly rushed to Colby and helped him out of the house. 

“My friend, he’s trapped,” coughed Colby. 

“Where?” asked the firefighter. “Which room?”

“Over that way, second window on the left” coughed Colby. “His back is broken, he needs help.” 

“We’ll get him!” replied the firefighter.

The firefighter helping Colby signaled his men and they rushed to grab their ladder. Colby breathed in as the fresh air filled his lungs and turned to their house and watched as the flames got bigger and bigger. Jake and Corey came running up to him. They were covered in ashes and their hair was singed. 

Colby saw the firefighter climbing up to Sam’s window as the fire spread quickly. The fire fighter saw the boy, on the floor struggling to stay awake. The firefighter went in after him. 

Those few moments that passed as the house went up in flames, felt like the longest few moments of Colby’s life, but he finally saw the firefighter emerging with his best friend.   
Colby let out the tears he had been holding the whole time. Jake and Corey came up behind him and he brought them both into a hug. They held each other tightly, this time, tighter than they usually did. 

Colby sat in the back of the ambulance, while Sam was layed down, they both had oxygen masks over their faces, Jake and Corey stood by and all four of them watched as the firefighters were able to put out the rest of the fire of what was once their new house. 

They arrived back from the hospital for a second time tonight. Colby opened the door to his and Sam’s hotel room. Jake and Corey were in the hotel room next to them. This time, Colby was thankful he and Sam were in the same room. He turned to see Sam sitting on the other bed, crying. Colby went and sat down next to him, bringing the boys head to his chest, holding him. Tears started to stream down Colby’s face as he held his best friend in his arms. 

“I tried to get out,” said Sam crying, “but the door…my back. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t you dare apologize,” said Colby. 

“I almost died.” Sam cried softly. 

Tears poured from Colby’s eyes. “I’m so sorry,” he cried.

“Don’t blame yourself Colby,” said Sam. “No one saw this coming.”

“I almost lost you,” replied Colby. 

“ But you didn’t,” said Sam. “We’re alive. That’s the most important thing.”

Colby helped Sam get under the covers of the bed and then slid in beside him. “Don’t you wanna sleep in your own bed?” asked Sam.

“No,” replied Colby as Sam snuggled close to him. Sam gently laid his head against Colby’s chest and Colby draped his arm over Sam’s sleeping form. He ruffled his hand through Sam’s hair. 

“I promise; I’ll never leave you again,” he whispered.


	6. Close Call

Sam and Colby raced to the gate as they heard someone yelling behind them. They had just finished exploring an abandoned place and decided to sneak out through what they thought were office buildings. 

They stopped running as they were surrounded by what looked like security, judging by their yellow vests. Sam and Colby froze as the two security guards in front of them pointed their guns straight at their chests. 

“Keep your hands where we can see them!!!” security shouted.

“We were just filming-,” started Colby.

“Shut up or we will shoot you!!!” shouted the security guard. One security guard spoke into her walkie talkie. 

“We need the Miami PD out at the elementary school, two suspects,” she said into the walkie.

Sam and Colby looked at each other worriedly as they realized how much worse the situation just got, they were two teenagers, with masks and backpacks, running through an elementary school, it didn’t look good. 

Sam shot a quick glance to Colby. “We’ll be fine okay.” said Sam reassuringly his voice shaky. “You hear me Colby, we’re gonna be fine alright.” 

One of the security guards walked up and forcefully spun Sam around, he pushed him up against the fence roughly, holding his hands in place to cuff him. 

“Hey leave him alone!!” said Colby stepping forward threateningly, but he didn’t make it far as two security guards tackled him to the ground. 

“Just do as they say Colby, please!!!” shouted Sam. 

“Get off of him!!!!” shouted Colby, struggling beneath the security guards. Colby was on his back looking up into the barrel of a gun. 

“Do not resist!!!” shouted the security guard. 

“Don’t hurt him please!!!!” cried Colby. 

“I said shut up!!!” yelled the security guard. “Do you want to die!!!??? I will shoot you!!!”

Colby was pulled up by his jacket to a sitting position, he saw Sam across from him, but he only saw him for a second as the security guard spun him around and cuffed him. 

“Keep your hands behind your head, and your head down!!!” shouted security. “Do not speak and do not lift your head!!!”

He could hear the same instructions being yelled at Sam across the lot, it took every ounce of Colby to not look back, he needed to make sure his best friend was okay, but he didn’t know what the consequences would be for him or Sam if he chose to disobey, so he kept his head down and stayed quiet. 

The Miami police department showed up minutes later. Colby flinched as he was grabbed by the forearm, he looked up to see a cop pushing him gently over to the side. Colby frantically looked around for Sam and saw him being helped up behind him. The cop sat Colby on the curb and sat Sam beside him, the cop could see that both boys were visibly shaken. 

“Can you boys explain what you’re doing here?” asked the cop.

Sam began to explain their situation to the cop. How they just landed only one hour ago. They went exploring and that they thought these were office buildings. Colby jumped in and said they had no idea it was an elementary school; they weren’t from Florida. He explained that they were YouTubers from LA, and they were filming a video. 

The cops then looked through their backpacks and when they saw the cameras and the equipment, were able to confirm that their story was true. The cop walked back over to the boys quietly sitting on the curb. They both stiffened as the cop towered over them. The cop pulled Sam up by his forearm.

“Please, please!!” begged Colby.

“Calm down son, it’s okay,” replied the cop, unlocking the cuffs on Sam. “I hope you realize that you boys had a close call. These guys were legally allowed to shoot to kill if needed. You boys are free to go, but please be more cautious next time.”

“Yes sir,” said Sam. 

Colby let out breathe of relief, and as soon as he felt those cuffs click he jumped up and into his best friend’s arms. The blond hugged him tightly. The boys stayed like that for a long while, silently hugging. Their fingers grasping the jacket of the other behind their backs. 

“I love you Sam,” said Colby.

“I love you too Colby,” replied Sam. 

During those past few moments, they truly thought they were going to die, and it would’ve been their own fault. The thought of dying, knowing they put each other in danger was one of the worst feelings in the world. So in that brief moment, they kept each other as close as possible.


	7. Because of You

Sam and Colby were in an abandoned warehouse they found a little outside of Los Angeles. They had just finished filming a video for their channel and it was getting very late. It was dark by the time they were done. They returned back to the door that they entered through at the beginning.

“Oh wait, we forgot to take a thumbnail,” said Sam.

“Well this area is pretty open,” replied Colby. “Let’s just take it here.”

Sam set his backpack down and turned on their camera. He set it down to made sure it got a good angle of both boys. They quickly posed for a thumbnail, then Sam grabbed the camera.

“Looks good,” replied Colby.

“I agree,” said Sam. Sam looked up from the photo and Colby noticed as his skin turned pale, and his expression changed.

“Sam what’s wrong?” asked Colby.

“Behind you,” said Sam. 

Colby quickly turned around to see someone standing in the doorway where they came in. The person was dressed in all black, he had a creepy clown mask on his face and he was holding a crowbar in his hand. 

“What the hell?!” asked Sam worriedly. 

“Sam we need to leave now,” said Colby worriedly. Colby’s eyes grew wide as he began to panic. 

He gestured behind him and began to pull Sam back the way they came to find another way out, but more people showed up, they were all wearing the same outfit and mask. They all had weapons spanning from crowbars to machetes and other blunts. Soon Sam and Colby were surrounded, circled by the people.

“Well, well, Colby Brock,” said one of the people. 

The boys turned to look at the person advancing forward, he removed his mask and underneath was a young guy, who looked to be a little bit older than Sam and Colby, but not by much. He had short, messy black hair and several tattoos on his neck. Colby sent him a death glare.

“Zeke,” said Colby.

Sam looked at Colby in disbelief. “Colby you know these people?” asked Sam.

“You must be Sam,” replied Zeke smirking. “You’re the one Colby left us for.”

“Colby, what is he talking about?” asked Sam. Colby stood silent as he watched Zeke pace around them.

Zeke clapped slowly as he realized what was happening. “Wow, so you never told him,” he said.

“Told me what Colby?” asked Sam.

“We’re Colby’s old gang,” explained Zeke. 

Sam turned to his best friend. “Colby is this true?” he asked.

“Oh it’s true,” said Zeke. “He was a real prodigy too, had so much potential, but then he left, because of you.”

“It wasn’t just because of him,” replied Colby. “I left because you decided it was okay to start killing people.”

“You have to eliminate the competition,” answered Zeke. 

“Not like that,” replied Colby.

“You’ve gone soft Brock,” replied Zeke. “And I warned you what would happen if I ever saw you again.”

Two of the other gang members grabbed Sam and pulled him back, while the rest began to beat Colby. They stood over him, kicking and beating him with all their weapons.

“Colby!!!” yelled Sam, attempting to free himself from their grasp, but the gang members held him tightly. 

Zeke signaled for them to stop. They stepped back and Sam saw Colby, he was full of blood but still breathing. Colby propped himself up on his arm, spitting out the blood that was compiling in his mouth. Zeke came over and kicked him in the stomach, Colby hunched over, yelling in pain.

“Leave him alone!!!” yelled Sam. 

“So pathetic,” said Zeke, circling Colby. “You used to have so much fight in you, what happened?”

Zeke then looked behind him at Sam, he smirked at he shot his gaze back to Colby. “I know exactly what happened,” said Zeke. 

Colby struggled to lift his head, when he did, his eyes met Sam’s. He then saw Zeke reach into his pocket and bring out a pocket knife, he flicked it open and walked over to Sam. 

“Zeke, leave him out of this!!” begged Colby, as Zeke approached his best friend. 

The two gang members pulled Sam’s hair back so that his neck was exposed and Zeke swiftly put the knife to Sam’s throat. 

“Don’t you dare!!!” said Colby through clenched teeth and blood. 

“I’m doing you a favor,” said Zeke smirking. “He’s holding you back.” Sam tried to flinch away, but the gang members were too strong. “It was nice to meet you Sammy.”

“I’ll come back!!” shouted Colby. 

Zeke froze, still holding his knife to Sam’s throat, he turned his gaze back to Colby. “What did you say?” asked Zeke.

“Let Sam go and I’ll come back,” said Colby. 

“Colby no!” shouted Sam. 

“Shut it blondie,” said Zeke. He looked at Colby once again. “How do I know you’re not lying?”

“Do I look like I have a choice?” asked Colby. 

Zeke lowered the knife from Sam’s neck. He looked Sam in the eyes. “My guys are gonna let you go,” started Zeke. “You grab your stuff and leave, before I change my mind.”

“You’re out of your mind if you think I’m gonna leave him,” replied Sam.

“Sam please, you need to go,” said Colby weakly. 

“Colby I-,” replied Sam.

“Sam now!!!” shouted Colby. “Get out of here, please!!!”

Zeke signaled to his guys who released their hold on Sam. Sam looked at Colby with sad eyes, neither of them said a word, but Sam could see the pleading look in Colby’s eyes. Sam quickly grabbed the backpack and raced to the exit as the gang members and Colby watched him. He stopped and looked back to Colby, who gave him a final nod, he nodded back and stepped out of the door. Colby let out a sigh of relief as Sam’s form disappeared down the path they took to get to the warehouse.

“Well that was intense,” replied Zeke. He walked over to Colby and extended his hand to help Colby up and Colby accepted. He jerked Colby forward, so that their faces were only mere inches from each other. 

“You’d better be serious about this,” said Zeke threateningly, “cause if you try anything, I’ll find him, and you’ll watch as he dies slowly and painfully.” 

Zeke let go of Colby’s hand as the rest of the gang began to follow him. Colby followed slowly behind them. 

****

It seemed like they were walking forever when they finally came up to the gang’s old hideout. Colby remembers it from his time in the gang. It was a big empty building, it was also abandoned, Colby has always assumed it was some kind of base considering it had several sleeping chambers and other rooms. 

One of the gang members showed Colby to his sleeping quarters, it was the same one he used to stay in, it hadn’t changed, it was almost like they were expecting him to be back and kept it for him. 

“Zeke will have a job for you soon,” replied the gang member. The gang member walked away, leaving Colby by himself. Colby slowly layed down on the bed, wincing as he did so. He soon drifted off to sleep, but the peace didn’t last long as he was woken up by what sounded like metal clanging on metal. 

Colby woke up and turned around, taking in his surroundings, suddenly remembering where he was. He looked to the gang member standing at his door.

“Come with me,” said the gang member. Colby hesitated but got up to follow the gang member down the hall. He was brought into a room; all the gang members were standing around Zeke as he came in, banging their weapons on the ground threateningly.

“Colby,” said Zeke. He walked over and put a friendly arm around Colby, walking him over to the center of the room. Colby was on high alert, knowing Zeke was only ever this friendly for a reason, from past experiences it usually meant that someone was about to die. 

“It’s good to have you back, Colby” started Zeke. “Your brothers missed you, that new life didn’t suit you at all. This is where you belong. And I’ll prove it to you.”

Zeke gestured to one of his gang members and they walked to a part of the room that was all black. Colby could hear shuffling and the gang member came back dragging the struggling form of a young boy behind him. He tossed the young boy to Colby and Zeke, he was gagged and his hands were tied behind his back. Colby could see that he had been badly beaten. 

“One of our brothers has betrayed us,” said Zeke. “Not only did he give almost give away our location, but he wanted to rat us out to the police.” The other gang members laughed as Zeke circled the young boy, he was whimpering and shaking in fear. 

“I think he needs to be taught a lesson,” shouted Zeke. Cheers and yelps erupted from the rest of the gang members as Zeke took a gun out of his jacket. He grabbed Colby’s hand and placed the gun in it. “Brock, I need you to shoot him.”

Colby stepped back. “No.” he said. 

Zeke looked at him in confusion. “I’m sorry, what was that?” asked Zeke. “You said you were serious about this, now you need to prove it to me, or do I need to show you how serious I am?”

With that threat lingering in the air. Colby gripped the gun in his hand and walked passed Zeke, he stopped in front of the young boy, who looked up at him with pleading eyes. Colby lifted the gun towards the boy, who closed his eyes tightly and shook in fear. Colby’s hand shook as he pulled back on the trigger. The sound of a bullet rang through the room as the boy fell back, blood spilling from his shoulder. 

Colby lowered the gun and turned back to Zeke. He handed it back forcefully. “You said shoot him,” started Colby, “you never said where.”

Zeke smirked at Colby and patted him on the back as he took the gun from him. Colby walked passed him as he heard the gunshot go off and turned to see the young boy with a new bullet in his head. Colby watched in horror as he bled out on the floor.

“So disappointing,” said Zeke. “Honestly, you really have gone soft.” 

Colby was grabbed on the forearm by one of the gang members and led back to his room. The gang member threw him in and locked the door. A few minutes later, Colby watched as Zeke entered into his room and approached him. 

“I really had so much faith in you Colby,” said Zeke. 

“Sorry to disappoint you,” said Colby turning to face him. 

“Well hopefully you can redeem yourself with this next job,” said Zeke. “Come with me.”

Zeke turned to walk out of the room, and that’s when Colby pounced, the glass shard from a broken mirror clutched in his hand as he brought it down fast, but stopped when Zeke swiftly turned and grabbed his wrist, twisting it and making the shard fall from his hands. Zeke punched Colby in the gut, making him stumble back and fall to his knees, Zeke then grabbed the shard and plunged it into Colby’s side. Colby’s eyes went wide. 

“Such a shame,” said Zeke, pulling the shard out. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go pay Sam Golbach a visit.”

“No!!” shouted Colby, he stumbled forward, holding his side as Zeke shut the door to his chambers. He rushed to it and turned the knob but it was locked. He rapped on the door hard. Colby ripped off a piece of his shirt and tied it around his wound to help stop the bleeding. 

Colby shot his head up, a thought crossing his mind. He began to look around his room, praying that no one ever found his secret stash hidden in his room while he was gone. He was always good at sneaking stuff in and hiding it in his room, it was a skill he developed that became useful for him in his life.

He went up to one of the panels in the wall and weakly forced it open, the metal box was still there. He opened it up and found the cellphone he had once used way back in the day, and by some miracle it still worked. He quickly dialed Sam’s phone number.

****

Sam sat at his desk in his apartment, researching the different gangs around LA, hoping to find trace of where Colby had gone. He looked as his phone rang beside him. The name came up as No Caller ID, but he answered anyway. 

“Hello?” said Sam.

“Sam?” he heard a weak voice reply. 

“Who is this?” asked Sam.

“Sam it’s me, it’s Colby,” he replied.

“Oh my god!!” replied Sam. “Colby, where are you, are you okay?”

“That doesn’t matter,” replied Colby. “Sam listen to me, you have to get out, Zeke is coming for you.”

“Wait what?” asked Sam. “What do you mean? What’s happening?”

“I don’t know how much longer I can hold this call” said Colby as he winced in pain. 

“Colby, where are you? I’ll come get you,” replied Sam.

“No Sam,” said Colby. “You need to leave, just trust me.”

“Colby,” said Sam as the line went dead. 

Sam quickly rushed back to his computer, he wanted to see if he could trace where that call was coming from, he knew it would be a long shot, but it was worth a shot. Then he found it, an old training base just outside a rural town in LA. 

Sam grabbed a backpack and quickly filled it with supplies, then hurriedly left his apartment. He quickly shot down the stairs of the apartment complex as Zeke came around the corner of the hall. He knocked on Sam’s apartment door. When there was no answer he threw the door open and marched in, a gun in his hand. 

“Sammy, where did you go?” Zeke called. “Don’t be scared, I just wanna have a chat.” He continued to search around the room, stopping at Sam’s laptop that still had the tabs open and he smiled as he saw the traced location of their hideout on Sam’s computer. 

****

Sam quickly but discreetly pulled up to the abandoned base. He got out and pulled his hood up, looking for a way to break in. He saw an open window and climbed in, he jumped down and crouched low as two gang members walked by. He hurriedly ran the other direction, he continued down a long hallway, turning left and right, he turned again but quickly hid behind the wall when he saw a gang member standing outside a door. 

When the gang member looked away, Sam picked up an old piece of debris and quickly threw it. The gang member shot a look in his direction, he flipped his knife and walked towards the end of the hall. When he turned the corner, Sam punched him right in the face. The gang member layed knocked out on the ground, Sam hadn’t known his own strength. He raced to the door and opened it, he saw Colby laying on the bed, blood seeping through the shirt wrapped around his wound.

“Oh My God, Colby,” he said rushing to his friend. He quickly helped Colby up and slung Colby’s arm around his shoulder gently carrying him out.

“You shouldn’t have come here Sam,” said Colby weakly.

“You can thank me later,” replied Sam, carefully dragging Colby out the door and down the hall. “Does this place have an exit?”

“Metal door,” winced Colby. “End of the hall.”

“Perfect,” said Sam. He turned the corner and quickly raced to the end of the hall, as Colby began to slip out of consciousness. They could see the door up ahead.

“Stay with me Colby, almost there,” he replied. He stopped as a gunshot rang out. Colby quickly wrapped his body around Sam, shielding him. Colby screamed in pain as fell to his knees, Sam knelt down beside him as he saw the blood seeping from Colby’s arm where he had been shot. 

“You always were a risk taker,” said Zeke, coming up to them, his gun still raised. “It’s what I missed most about you.” Colby shifted over in front of Sam, putting a protective arm out in front of him, as Zeke approached. “Now, who should I kill first?” 

Zeke had the gun raised as more gunshots rang out. Sam and Colby watched as Zeke fell dead, blood seeping out from his body. A bunch of cops swarmed the place, some racing to find the rest of the gang, others rushing to the boys. 

“How did?” asked Colby.

“I called the police before I came,” replied Sam. “I couldn’t risk it before; I didn’t know what they would’ve done to you.”

“Thank you,” said Colby. Sam gave him small nod. 

****

Sam sat patiently in the lobby of the hospital, waiting for an update on Colby. He jumped up when the nurse came out to lead him to Colby’s room. When he entered, he saw Colby bandaged up all over. Sam walked over to him and gently wrapped the brunette in his arms. He then pulled back and looked at Colby in his eyes. 

Sam sat down and looked him over. “Look at you,” he said. “This is all my fault.”

“It’s not, I’m alive because you saved me” said Colby. “Besides, I’ve had worse

“When?” laughed Sam.

“You don’t wanna know,’ replied Colby laughing. 

“You’re crazy, you know that?” said Sam, smiling. 

“Yes,” said Colby smirking, “but only because of you.”

“You literally took a bullet for me,” said Sam. “Why would you do that?”

Colby pulled his best friend back in close. “Because when it comes to you, I’d do anything,” he said.


	8. A Lesson Learned

Being back in Florida was always a weird feeling for the boys, especially since the last time they were here, they were arrested for trespassing. That’s why this time, they found a loophole, sort of. 

They found an abandoned place outside of town, that technically wasn’t within city limits, it was very small, hardly anybody in the neighborhood, so they were confident they weren’t gonna get caught. 

They had promised each other, just a quick look, in and out. No Biggy. It was going well too, but what was meant to be a quick exploration adventure turned out be something much bigger than Sam and Colby could have ever expected. 

“Okay that’s enough footage,” said Sam. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Agreed,” said Colby. 

They ran back to the window where they had entered the abandoned place, they quickly set their backpack down and opened it to grab different clothes to change into and change their SD card.

“Can I help you boys?” asked a man behind them. 

Both boys quickly spun around to meet the face of a man, he had short brown hair and looked to be in his late thirties, standing behind them, his hands in the pocket of his suit. He didn’t look threatening, but you could never be too careful, especially in an abandoned place.

Colby spoke first. “Uh we were just…” he started.

“Filming a video,” finished the man. Colby looked at him confused.

“I know who you are,” said the man. “My name is Matthew Clayborn, this is my property, and you boys are trespassing.” Sam and Colby both looked at each other scared. Neither of them wanted to go back to jail. 

“Don’t worry,” said Clayborn. “I’m a reasonable man, I was young once too, so I won’t call the police, this time, but I don’t wanna see you boys back here again.” Sam and Colby noticed how the man stiffened and became very strict. They understood that they were trespassing, but it was no big deal, the place was abandoned, right?

“You found your way in, I trust you can find your way out,” said Clayborn.

“Yes sir,” replied Sam. 

The man nodded to them. He watched as they hopped through the window, and the boys watched as he walked away. Once they were far enough away from the building, Colby turned to Sam.

“Is it just me or did that guy seem like he was hiding something?” asked Colby. 

“No, I got the same feeling,” replied Sam. “Weird.”

“Yea, really weird,” replied Colby. 

Sam paused to take off his back pack off and set it on the ground. He started rummaging through it, and then paused. “Oh no!” he said. 

“What’s wrong?” replied Colby.

“The camera,” replied Sam. “I set it down on the ground when I went to take off my backpack and must’ve forgotten to pick it up.”

“That’s okay, we’ll just go back,” said Colby.

“I dunno, he said not to,” replied Sam. “What if he’s still there?”

“We forgot our camera,” said Colby. “I’m sure he’ll understand. Besides, all of our footage is on there.”

The boys quietly made their way back to the abandoned place. They found the same window they went through and peeked in, they could see the camera sitting on the ground where Sam had accidently left it. They looked around for the man and when they decided the coast was clear, they hopped in to grab their camera. 

“What’s that?” asked Colby, walking behind Sam. He walked over and bent down to pick up what he now saw was a blue flash drive. He stood up and showed it to Sam.

“Was that there when we left?” asked Sam.

“I don’t know,” said Colby, putting it in his pocket. Sam grabbed his arm. 

“Woah, you’re taking it with you?” asked Sam.

“Aren’t you curious to see what’s on it?” asked Colby.

“No, not particularly,” replied Sam laughing.

“Well I am,” said Colby.

“What if it’s incriminating?” asked Sam.

“Then we will give it to the police,” answered Colby.

“And what do we say when they ask us where we found it?” asked Sam, putting the camera in his bag and following Colby back to the window.

“We’ll make something up,” replied Colby smirking and hopping through the window. Sam followed after. 

Colby sat on his hotel bed and opened up his laptop, Sam was on his phone, on the other bed beside him. Colby took the flash drive out of his pocket and put it in the USB port. 

“Alright scoot over,” said Sam.

“Oh, so now you’re curious,” laughed Colby.

“Okay, maybe a little,” said Sam.

When Colby opened the drive, a file came up titled M.C. “What does M.C stand for?” asked Colby. 

“Matthew Clayborn,” replied Sam. “The guy that owns the property.”

“He must’ve dropped it there,” said Colby. “Should we still look?”

“The guy did seem a little fishy,” replied Sam. “I don’t know. We will probably have a better idea on what to do with it once we see what’s on it.”

“Good point,” said Colby, he clicked on the file and a giant list popped up. 

“What is it?” asked Sam.

“It’s a list of some sort,” replied Colby. 

“Let me see,” said Sam, taking the laptop from Colby. He studied it more closely. 

“Oh my god,” started Sam. “Colby, I think this is a blackmail list.”

“No way, really?” asked Colby.

“Look, there’s a list of people’s names,” explained Sam. “Who they are, where they’re from, everything. It even has a list of everything he has on them, everything he can use to extort them.”

“Holy shit,” replied Colby. 

“We shouldn’t be looking at this,” replied Sam, quickly shutting the laptop.

“We should definitely give this to the cops,” said Colby. 

“Agreed,” said Sam. “But we can do that tomorrow, it’s late.”

“Sounds good,” said Colby, shutting off their bedroom light. 

Both boys woke up early that day, they decided to take a closer look at the flash drive, to make sure that had any and all info the cops may need. Sam went out to get some air while Colby stayed behind to start studying the file. So far he hadn’t noticed much, but the stuff this guy had on all of his victims was nuts, it could ruin lives. It wasn’t long before Colby’s phone started ringing. Colby set his laptop aside and answered the call.

“Colby Brock?” asked the voice.

“Yes?” replied Colby. “Who is this?”

“Matthew Clayborn,” replied the man on the other end. “We met yesterday, I’m sure you remember.”

“How the hell did you get my number?” asked Colby. 

“That’s not important,” replied Clayborn, he sounded angry. “You boys have something that belongs to me, I’d like it back.”

“You know I would,” started Colby, “but that’s pretty serious stuff.”

“You looked at it?” asked Clayborn.

“Yes,” replied Colby.

“Good, so you understand who you’re dealing with,” continued Clayborn. “You have no idea what you’re up against.”

Colby scoffed. “You don’t scare me,” said Colby.

“I don’t wanna have to use other methods Colby,” replied Clayborn. 

“We already gave it to the cops,” Colby lied. 

“I wasn’t born yesterday,” said Clayborn. “This is your final warning.”

“And this is my answer,” said Colby, hanging up the phone. Colby put his phone back on the nightstand beside him, now he definitely knew that this guy was bad news. 

As Colby continued to look through the file, he noticed how late it was. Sam hadn’t returned yet. Colby was growing worried. If something did happen, Sam would’ve called him. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something wasn’t right. He grabbed his phone and dialed Sam’s number. 

“Sam?” asked Colby.

“No, not quite,” said Clayborn. “Sam’s a little tied up right now.”

Colby’s hand clenched around his phone. “What did you do to him?!!” Colby growled.

“Don’t use that temper with me,” replied Clayborn. “I gave you a chance and you didn’t take it. Now I have something that’s important to you. So, I won’t ask again, give me that flash drive.”

“I need to know he’s alright,” replied Colby, calming his voice. He heard silence on the other end of the line, then he heard shuffling as Sam’s voice came on.

“Colby?” asked Sam.

“I’m here Sam,” replied Colby. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” said Sam. “But Colby don’t come for me, go to the police.”

“You know I can’t do that,” replied Colby.

“That’s enough time,” said Clayborn as his voice returned.

“When and where?” asked Colby.

“The place we first met,” explained Clayborn. “10 pm. Come alone. I have people everywhere Colby, if you go to the cops, I’ll know, then I’ll have to arrange a little accident for Sam.”

“I’ll be there,” said Colby, hanging up the phone. 

He sat on the bed, his head in his hands. It was most definitely a trap. Colby knew if he showed up alone, Clayborn would most likely kill both him and Sam. He needed a plan and he had an idea, but would it work? It was risky, but he had no choice.

Colby walked quickly down the street, he pulled up his hood, trying to keep his head down, the sun was setting fast. He kept walking until he came the building he was looking for, a bar, not far from their hotel. He tried the main door but it was locked. He knocked hard and a muscular looking man, who was most likely one of the bouncers, answered the door. 

“Sorry kid, we’re closed,” he said opening the door and then shutting it again. Colby knocked again, even harder this time. The door opened again and the same man answered. 

“Beat it, kid,” he said angrily.

“I need to see your boss,” said Colby. 

“Listen son, I told you, we’re closed” said the man now annoyed.

“Please it’s important,” said Colby. “Tell him Colby Brock is here to see him.”

“Colby Brock!!??” said the man, he sounded surprised.

“Ye- yes?” answered Colby confused. The door shut once more and Colby could hear rustling behind the door before it opened up fully. The man poked his head out and gestured for Colby to come in. 

“Get in, hurry,” said the man. Colby quickly entered as the man shut the door behind him.

Colby arrived at Clayborn’s property shortly before 10 pm. He looked at his phone and saw that it was now 10 pm on the dot. He was on time, so where were they? He then saw Clayborn walk in from one of the doors in the building. The man behind him aggressively pushed Sam through the door, his hands were tied behind his back. Colby sent the man a death glare as he gripped Sam tightly. Several other men then filed into the room after them, surrounding Colby.

“So much for coming alone,” said Colby as Clayborn approached. 

“Precautions,” said Clayborn. “You understand.”

“You okay Sam?” asked Colby, locking eyes with his best friend. 

“Yes,” replied Sam.

“Enough formalities,” said Clayborn. “Where is it?” Colby reached into his pocket and pulled out the flash drive. 

“Good, give it here,” said Clayborn, gesturing his hand out to Colby. 

“How do I know you’ll let him go?” asked Colby.

“You don’t,” replied Clayborn. “But that’s your choice.”

“Let him go first,” said Colby. 

Clayborn huffed, visibly annoyed. He snapped his fingers and Sam audibly groaned in pain and fell to his knees as the man holding him punched him in the gut.

“Alright! Here!” said Colby concerned. He quickly but cautiously approached Clayborn and put the flash drive in his hand. Clayborn closed his fist around it. 

“Okay, now let him go,” said Colby.

“Kill him,” said Clayborn walking away. Colby stepped back as Clayborn’s men advanced on him, while the others dragged Sam away.

“Noooo!! Colby!!” shouted Sam, as he was dragged away. 

“Now!!!” shouted Colby. Clayborn and his men watched as several men emerged from behind Colby. They were all cracking their knuckles as they approached threateningly. They stopped directly behind Colby. 

“What is this?!!” asked Clayborn.

“Precautions,” said Colby smirking. 

The men behind Colby pounced on Clayborn’s men. A fight broke out between all of them, and Colby watched as Clayborn grabbed Sam and pulled him away. Colby raced after them. He chased them into the hall, where Clayborn had a gun to Sam’s head. 

“One more step and he dies,” said Clayborn. 

Colby stopped in his tracks as a man crept up behind Clayborn and smacked him over the head with a pipe. Sam flinched away as Clayborn fell to the ground unconscious, Colby rushed over to untie his hands, he then grabbed the flash drive from Clayborn’s hand. 

“You two should get out before things get ugly,” said the man who had saved them. “Cops are on their way.”

“Colby, what’s going on?” asked Sam.

“I’ll explain everything I promise,” he said. “C’mon.” Sam followed behind Colby as they fled from the abandoned location, they could hear the sirens in the background. 

When Sam and Colby were a safe distance from the building, they stopped to catch their breath. Colby turned to Sam and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“You okay?” asked Colby.

“Yea, I’m good,” replied Sam. “What’s going-.” 

Before Sam could finish Colby pulled him behind a tree as someone emerged from the building, he brought a finger to his lip to gesture for Sam to be quiet. 

“Colby?” said the person. “Where did you go man?” Colby smiled happily as he stood up and pulled Sam with him. 

Colby emerged from their hiding spot and Sam followed behind him, he saw the group of men that had been with Colby before. They watched from afar as the police surrounded the building and arrested Clayborn and his men. 

“Follow us,” said the same man from before, who Sam could only assume was the leader. He had a shaved head and tattoos all up his arms. 

Once they were a safe enough distance from the cops and other members of the public, Colby walked up to the leader of the group and shook his hand. The man looked to Sam and stuck his hand out for Sam to shake.

“You must be Sam,” said the man. “I’ve heard all about you.”

“Right,” said Sam, shaking the man’s hand. “How??” He looked to Colby, who happily explained the situation. 

“Sam, this is Big J and his crew,” explained Colby. “Big J was my cell mate when I was sent to jail here last year, and if it wasn’t for him and his crew, things would’ve been a lot worse for me in there.”

“Don’t sweat it little man,” replied Big J. “We ain’t like the rest of those punks in there.”

“Thank you for your help,” said Colby. “I owe you one.”

“Yea, thank you” continued Sam.

“Hey, any friend of Colby Brock’s is a friend of ours, we got your back anytime” replied Big J. “Well we should head out. You take care little man, stay out of trouble, alright.”

“Yes sir,” said Colby smiling.

“Next time you’re in town, you owe us drinks,” said Big J smiling.

“You bet,” replied Colby. 

Big J and his crew went back to their bar while Sam and Colby wasted no more time getting to the police station to hand over the flash drive. They gave their statement to the police, bending the truth a little bit and were free to go. 

The next morning Sam and Colby watched as the story played on almost every news channel. You couldn’t go anywhere without hearing someone talk about it, unbeknownst to Sam and Colby, this Clayborn guy was actually a big deal in Florida.

“It sucks that Big J and his crew can’t claim any credit for Clayborn’s arrest,” replied Colby.

“They seem like decent guys,” said Sam. “I’m sure they won’t have to lay low for long.”

“Hopefully not,” said Colby.

“Who would’ve thought that a simple exploration video would lead to us taking down an extortion ring,” laughed Sam. “What’s next?”

“Area 51?” asked Colby.

Sam looked to him confused. A smile formed on Colby’s face as he began to laugh. Sam laughed along with him. They both agreed that this time, they had definitely learned their lesson.


End file.
